


Yeonjun Memiliki Sayap Ikarus yang Tak Meleleh

by soojunctional



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Choi Soobin has Panic Attacks, Choi Yeonjun is Patient, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Speech competition, dance competition, implied panic attacks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojunctional/pseuds/soojunctional
Summary: Pasalnya, Yeonjun tak pernah jatuh saat memeluk Soobin untuk tetap terbang menuju matahari.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Yeonjun Memiliki Sayap Ikarus yang Tak Meleleh

**Author's Note:**

> #yeonbinficfest2021

“Siap, Bi!” seru Yeonjun.

Ibunya Soobin baru saja meneleponnya. Menurut beliau, Soobin sedang mengalami hal buruk. Bayangkan saja, setelah sakit selama tiga hari, begitu banyak tugas yang membutuhkan usaha esktra harus ia kumpulkan dalam waktu dekat, tanpa toleransi (mengingat bahwa Soobin tidak hadir saat pelajaran berlangsung). Belum terhitung agenda yang harus Soobin laksanakan, seperti lomba, perkemahan, juga ujian-ujian. 

Beliau meminta pertolongan Yeonjun selaku pacar putranya untuk membantu Soobin. Sedikit dukungan mental sungguh lebih dari cukup, begitu ungkapnya.

Sekarang pukul 16.23 KST, tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Yeonjun mengendarai motornya menuju kediaman Soobin.

Limabelas menit ia habiskan di perjalanan. Saat sampai, ia disambut oleh ibu Choi Soobin yang keluar dengan senyum khasnya. “Soobin ada di atas, Yeonjun- _ah_.”

Yeonjun mengangguk. 

“Soobin- _ah_ ,” panggil Yeonjun sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang terhias dengan stiker yang dibuat sendiri oleh Soobin, sebuah stiker yang berisi peran-peran anggota tim debat di kedua pihak (pro dan kontra).

Pintu cokelat yang lebar itu pelan-pelan terbuka. 

Soobin mengenakan sebuah hoodie biru langit dengan lengan yang ekstra panjangnya dan sebuah celana olahraga berwarna putih. Rambutnya basah, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Tentu saja, Yeonjun kaget. Soobin yang mandi secepat ini patut dipertanyakan. 

“ _Hyung_ ....”

Yeonjun merespons panggilan Soobin dengan sebuah pelukan. Salah satu tangan Yeonjun berada di punggung Soobin dan yang lainnya meraih kepala Soobin untuk ia rehatkan di ceruk lehernya. 

Napas Soobin yang cukup berat menggelitik leher Yeonjun. Namun, untuk kali ini, Yeonjun bersedia menahan rasa gelinya. Jemari Yeonjun yang lentik mengusap-usap rambut Soobin yang masih basah.

“Keringkan rambutmu, Soobin- _ah_. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya. Besok akhir pekan, kita bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Tenang saja, oke?” bisik Yeonjun dengan senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

Soobin mengangguk berulang kali, mengiyakan pernyataan Yeonjun.

Yeonjun kembali tersenyum dengan lebar dan melepaskan pelukannya. 

“Aku akan membantumu merapikan pakaian untuk kemah sekarang. Lalu, kau bisa menyusun tugas-tugas yang harus selesai malam ini. Kerjakan yang paling mudah duluan, mengerti? Pelan-pelan, oke? Jangan buru-buru, hmm?” Yeonjun pun membagi tugas. Semuanya harus selesai malam ini.

Mereka pun mulai mengerjakan tugas sesuai pembagian yang dibuat oleh Yeonjun. Pakaian Soobin sudah tersusun rapi di dalam lemari, Yeonjun hanya perlu memasukkan seluruh perlengkapan dan pakaian Soobin ke dalam tas ransel besar. Ibu pria yang lebih muda sudah membuatkan daftar barang yang harus dibawa dan sudah dicek berkali-kali oleh Soobin, hal itu pun membuat pekerjaan Yeonjun semakin mudah dan cepat selesai. 

Setengah jam berlalu, Yeonjun selesai dengan hal-hal yang harus ia bereskan. Soobin juga sudah selesai dengan daftar tugasnya, satu tugas mudah sudah ia selesaikan. Tersisa satu esai, dua lembar kerja siswa, satu laporan, dan bahan materi pidato yang akan dibawakan Soobin untuk lomba dua hari setelah kemah usai.

“Kerjakan di email, Bin- _ah_. Aku membawa laptop ke sini, jadikan aku sebagai penyunting naskahmu. Kau selesaikanlah lembar kerja siswa itu, aku akan membuat _layout_ pengantar laporanmu,” ucap Yeonjun sembari mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas yang ia bawa.

Dua orang itu sibuk dalam dunianya masing-masing. Terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat bahwa mereka berdua di dalam kamar. 

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. 

“Soobin- _ah_ , Yeonjun- _ah_ , ayo makan. Sudah jam setengah delapan malam, setelah makan, kalian bisa menyelesaikan semua itu.”

Itu adalah ibunya Soobin.

“Eh? Setengah delapan malam? Secepat itu, Bi?!” Yeonjun mengungkapkan kekagetannya.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan cepat, hanya sepuluh menit dan kegiatan tersebut selesai. Soobin langsung bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Yeonjun tinggal di dapur untuk membantu bibi Choi mencuci piring. 

Saat Yeonjun kembali ke kamar, ia melihat Soobin menekuk lutut di atas kursinya yang empuk dan nyaman itu. 

“Soobin- _ah_?” panggil Yeonjun.

Soobin pun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Yeonjun yang memanggil namanya. Ternyata oh ternyata, kini Soobin berlinang air mata, napasnya pun tidak teratur.

“ _Hyung_ ... terlalu banyak. Bagaimana jika semuanya tidak bisa selesai malam ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Guru-guru dan teman-temanku akan meremehkanku, ... itu tidak boleh! _Hyung_ ....” Soobin meraung dan menggigiti ujung jarinya. Dadanya naik turun dengan tidak teratur. Napas Soobin semakin berantakan.

“Ssst, tenang, Soobin- _ah_. Kita selesaikan bersama, hng? Tidak akan ada yang berani meremehkanmu, tidak akan ada. Ayo kita selesaikan pelan-pelan,” ungkap Yeonjun sembari memegang telapak tangan Soobin yang dingin dan penuh keringat, “Nah, sekarang atur napasmu. Tarik ... tahan, ayo tahan sebentar. Baguus, ayo, sekarang embuskan pelan-pelan. Yap, pelan-pelan seperti itu.” Yeonjun menginstruksikan hal itu berulang-ulang.

Soobin akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang. Yeonjun mengambil sapu tangan di lemari Soobin dan mengelap keringat juga air mata di wajah dan leher Soobin sambil tersenyum.

“Kita selesaikan pelan-pelan, oke?”

Mereka pun terjaga sampai pukul 2 malam. Semua tugas mereka selesaikan. 

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Soobin akan mengikuti lomba pidato. Di kesempatan kali ini, Soobin berpidato mengenai manakah yang lebih baik antara stok terbatas buku fisik di perpustakaan ataukah stok tidak terbatas _e-book_ di perpustakaan digital. 

Topik tersebut sudah lama menjadi menarik minat Soobin. Poin-poin pentingnya juga sudah lama ia rancang, tetapi baru ia tulis dengan lengkap beberapa hari yang lalu (hari itu adalah hari tersibuk Soobin, kepalanya seperti bisa pecah kapan saja).

Lomba ini diadakan oleh Universitas Seoul untuk tingkat SMA & sederajat. Banyak cabang lomba yang dibuka. Hal ini membuat aula sangat ramai.

Yeonjun juga mengikuti lomba di sini. Ia memilih untuk berpartisipasi dalam lomba _contemporary dance creation_. 

Namun, pertandingan Yeonjun sudah selesai kemarin meskipun belum ada pengumuman. Yeonjun berjanji akan datang hari ini untuk menonton Soobin berpidato, sekalian menyemangati kekasihnya.

Soobin mulai gelisah. Pasalnya, Yeonjun tak kunjung datang. Padahal, gilirannya akan tiba sesaat setelah peserta yang tengah tampil selesai berpidato. Ponsel pintar di genggamannya menjadi sangat sibuk untuk mengirim pesan ke Choi Yeonjun.

| _Hyung_ , kau di mana?  
| _Hyung_ , apakah kau tidak akan datang?  
| Cepatlah, _Hyung_.

Pesan-pesan itu terkirim 5 menit yang lalu.

| Aku akan tampil sebentar lagi, loh. 

Soobin kembali mengirim pesan. 

“Peserta dengan nomor urut 07. Peserta dengan nomor urut 07, diharap mempersiapkan diri. Dua menit lagi adalah giliran Anda. Peserta dengan nomor urut 07 untuk loma Pidato Berbahasa Korea.”

Soobin pun menyerah. Ia berjalan menuju sisi pinggir panggung dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Pembuka pidato sudah Soobin ucapkan. Dengan lancar dan penuh percaya diri, Soobin mulai menyatakan pokok masalah yang akan ia bahas. Para juri memberi tatapan puas kepada Soobin.

“Bukankah itu siswa SMA SJ yang terkenal karena selalu menang lomba?”  
“Aku yakin itu adalah dia. Choi Soobin, kan?”

Penonton menjadi cukup ribut. Soobin memang memiliki nama baik di kalangan orang yang aktif mengikuti lomba.

Mata Soobin menggeledah kursi penonton. Lalu ia menemukan lelaki dengan kaca mata bertengger di hidungnya yang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke panggung dan memberikan lambaian datang.

Yeonjun menepati janjinya, ia datang.

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga kalian sukaaaa! Aku tulis ini ngebut malam ini, gak yakin kalian bakal suka .... Tolong tinggalkan apresiasi, hehe. Hal itu sangat berharga buat aku!


End file.
